Little Things aren't Forever
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: AU - Felix and Toris have been Best friends since before they can remember.  But Toris starts ignoring Felix for no reason.  Can Felix save their freindship and Toris before its too late?
1. hideandseek

Hi guys I'm back, and I finally have the first chapter of this story done. um anyway Before you start reading this I'd like to point out some things first. Um so not critisize me on spelling i'm going to apopalogize for that in advance because, even though I now have my own laptop (yes!) I only have notepad on here at the moment so I can't find the stupid spell check and i don't feel like rereading the tiny words so I tried my best to spell them right. Also if the formattings messed up I can't help that either. If any of you use notepad,  
>you should know that sometimes it makes you have to press enter to get to a new line, and if not lucky you. anyway if there are spelling errors, which I know there will be, please don't point them out unless its complete jibberish. I know they're there and I'll fix them when I can but right now you kind of just have to bear with me. This story takes place frolm childhood until highschool. Anywho, this is a poliet AU fic, just to get rid of some of the confusion.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Poland, Lithuania or any of the other recognisable charecters in this fic.

OoOoOoOoo

I walked into the school room holding my mommy's hand. I was really nervous, we'd just mooved here because daddy got another job. There were a bunch of kids running around playing some sort of game. The teacher walked over to us and introduced herself as Ms. Blair. She told me to go play with the other kids while she talked to mommy, so I quick gave her a hug and walked nervously over to the group of kids. I guess they were playing hide-and-seek because there was a lot less than there was before. Not sure how I should introduce myself, I kind of just stood there, being ignored by the kids pretending to be ninjas and sneaking to home base.  
>I jumped when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turn am new."ed around and I looked at a boy. He had longish, but not girly long. wavy brown hair and green eyes. He looked just as nervous as I felt.<br>"Um, hi. My names Toris. What about you? Are you new here?" The boy sounded funny, like he was not sure what to do but he had a nice, friendly smile on his face anyway.  
>"Hi, I'm Felix, and yeah I'm new." I told him, and he stuck his hand out to me. I shook it with more confidence than I had before. "Hey, do you want to be friends? I don't have any yet and you seem cool." I said to the boy, Toris.<br>"Yeah, that'd be cool. Come on, we're playing hide-and-seek freeze tag, you can be on my team." He said,  
>taking my hand and pulling me over to a group that was standing around a tower of building blocks. The group had a bunch of people in it, so many that I couldn't count them all. "hey everyone, this is Felix, he's new and he's gonna be on ouer team ok." hey all looked at me before all saying hi at once. I was suprised, everyone was being so nice to me and I don't even know them. One boy in particular came up to me and gave me the biggest grin that I ever saw.<br>"Hi, I'm Alfred F Jones, the F stands for awesome, and I'm a hero! Nice to meet'cha!" This boy was really hyper, he was going to be fun to be around.  
>"Ok everyone, our mission is simple, freeze the other team before they can get to base. Everyone got that, good. Now lets go!" Some kid I didn't know the name of yelled, and everyone started running. i wasn't sure what exactly I was suppose to do so I kind of just followed anyone who was on my team.<br>Soon, I got the hang of what to do and who to go after, after many trial and error attempts. I also found that the boundries extended into the yard, which included a jungle gym, slide and every other fun thing you could put into an average backyard. Our team was going on a four time winning streak, then one of theres got to base, a little blonde boy th team was congratulating I almost didn't notice, even when him. It was our turn to hide, and we all split nup as they counted.

one, two, three,

I ran outside and looked around to see my team scrambling to find a good hiding place that was easy to get to base from. places where they could easily be found. Well I wasn't going to be one of those people, I quick looked around and found what I was looking for.

ten, eleven, twelve,

I was always good at climbing trees and I got in trouble with mommy alot because I would do it at our old house al the time, but in my defense, they were apple trees and everyone knows the bestest apples are always at the top of the tree. I didn't have a problem climbing this tree so I got to a place in the tree tehind the branches that was branches, Low enough so I could jump down without hurting myself.  
>but high enough up so that they couldn't see me behind the branches.<p>

sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seventy,

I still had some time to spare so I looked around below me and I could see everything, even the base. Good, now I can know if its safe to go or not. I saw some people till trying to find a hiding spot and laughed to myself, I obviously had one of the best hiding spots. I spotted Toris hiding in one of the big tire thinies that was taller than me.

ninty-eight, ninty-nine, one hundred! Ready or not here we come!"

I watched the kids run in all directions to find us. A bunch were tagged and frozen real quick. Toris was froze as soon as he climbed out of the tire.a nch of kids did get close to the base but were frozen befor ethey got close enough. soonI was the only unfrozen one on our team. The other team was already calling themselves the winner and telling my team we could move, but none of them moved.  
>Thother team then figured out that they weren't moving because another member of the team was still out there. Some of them went scrambling to find me, while others stayed at the base.<br>"Hey no puppy gaurding! thats not fair!" Alfred yelled, he was frozen right inside the door. The grumbles came from them as the went off to look fro me. I waited a bit until I was sure it was clear and hopped down from the tree. I was still a bit far away from the base but I was sure I could make it.  
>"Hey there he is, get his!" Ok, so they were faster than me, I'll give them that, but I'm smarter than them, kind of. I tagged alfred just before they froze me and Alfred was off like a bullet.<br>He crashed right into the base, knocking the blocks all over the place. Our team started cheering wildly, we won the game! Everyone was high-fiving even the other team, because it was just a fun game, its niot like it was an actual war or anything like that.  
>"Alright kids, Its time to come in." The teachure called from the door. Mommy was waiting for me in the room along with a bunch of other kid's parents. I waved bye to everyone and ran over to my mommy.<br>"Mommy, I had a great day today and I made lots of friends, isn't that cool?" I told her as we walked to the car.  
>"thats wonderful, sweety." She said. We drove back to our house and I ran up to my room to watch tV. I can't wait to go back tomarrow, I thought to myself as I watched Spod as I .<br>Maybe moving here isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

End of the first chapter, Woo hoo. I've had this idea in my head since summer and just now started typing it.  
>I hope you guys like it so far, and I need some suggestions on an icebreaker game so everyone can get to know everyone. I honestly have no clue about icebreaker games that aren't totally stupid so if you know a cool one that it would be fun to write about then tell me please. anyway I tried to make this chapters words as simple as possible because it is in the mind of a preschooler so tell me if I did something wrong or if I need to change anything, I do accept constructive critisism. Anyway tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Icebreakers

Ok new chapter, by the way I spent forever looking up an icebreaker game for this chapter and took even longer to get it right, so i hope this chapter is ok. I will apolagize again for spelling mistakes.  
>I will not apologize for grammer because 99% of the time its probably suppose to be there, they are preschoolers anyway.<p>Thanks to:<br>Nyah nyah nyah

My first and only reviewer for this story so far. I don't know if any else read this but whatever.

Disclaimer: ForeverHoneyBee DOES NOT OWN HETALIA ,=A=, ~sadface

"come on, come on, lets go already!" mommy was taking FOREVER to get ready. I wanted to go back to school and see all my friends again. I was jumping on thecouch in our living room. There was still alot of boxes all over the place so I wasn't allowed to run inside the house yet. Mommy finally came down the stairs, and we left. I got dropped off and hugged her goodbye, she had to leave real quick because she said she was running late for work. I waved at her and I runned over to where a couple of my friends were playing with some of the blocks, trying to make it as tall as possible before it fell over.  
>Alfred was one of the people in the group, along with a boy I didn't know staying real close to him, and ELizaveta, Herculese and Arthur. Alfred was the first to notice me of the group of my friends.<br>"Hey Felix! Come over here and help us make the fort bigger!" I laughed as I went to help them. After a bunch of failed attempts we finally made the tower taller than Alfred, who was the tallest of us, and got it to stay up by itself. "This fort shall be named... uh, the fort of Freedom! Haha!" Alfred started running around the tower, we all followed him, running and hooting like indians and laughing, and-  
>"alright everyone, circle time!" Ms. Blair called. There was a bunch of people here that weren't here when I got here, huh. Oh well. I saw Toris waving at me and I went over and sat by him. "Hi." He said, smiling at me.<br>"Hey." I said back. the teacher was talking about playing an icebreaker game So I could get to know everyone, and they could get to know me. Great, I hate icebreaker games, I had to play one at my churches sunday school once and it was NO FUN at all.  
>"Ok we"ll start with... Ivan." She pointed at the kid next to me and I gulped. I knew this game and I was gonna be the one who got a headache at having to have to remember everyones name or something. I wonder if mommy would let me take one of those medicines she takes sometimes when she gets home late,<br>I think its called a asprin.  
>"I'm Ivan and I like sunflowers." ok this wasn't going to be so bad.<br>"Ivan liks sunflowers. I'm Elizaveta andI like to sing." So far so good.  
>"Ivan likes sunflowers, Elizaveta likes to sing. I'm Feliciano and I like (you guessed it) PASTA!"<br>ok then.  
>"Ivan likes sunflowers, Elizaveta likes to sing, Feliciano likes pasta. I'm Francis and I like roses." roses? haha sissy boy.<br>"Ivan likes sunflowers, Elizaveta likes to sing, Feliciano likes pasta, Francis likes roses. I'm Alfred and I like being a hero"  
>This went on for awhile until it got to toris. "Ivan likes sunflowers, Elizaveta likes to sing,<br>Feliciano likes pasta, Francis likes roses, Alfred likes being a hero, Antonio likes tomatos, Romano likes art, Arthur likes tea, Mathew likes pancakes, Herculese likes to sleep, Ludwig likes video games, Yao likes nature, Natalia likes Ivan, Kiku likes silence, Mathias likes axes, Lukas likesbooks, Berwald likes music,  
>Tino likes puppies, Roderich likes the piano, Lilli likes cute things, Vash likes protecting his sister,<br>Gilbert likes being awesome. Eduard likes cooking. I'm Toris and I like meeting new people." H was finally done, and I was in trouble, I don't remembelf of the names and what they liked. Uh oh. I thought real quick and I remembered what they said, probably because toris had just said them,  
>and it felt like he was telling them to me because everyone else already knew everyone and I was just a silly new kid. but I was going to say exactly what he said exactly how he said it. I hope. I closed my eyes and left my voice to talk by itself as I remembered what he said. "Ivan likes sunflowers, Elizaveta likes to sing,<br>Feliciano likes pasta, Francis likes roses, Alfred likes being a hero, Antonio likes tomatos, Romano likes art, Arthur likes tea, Mathew likes pancakes, Herculese likes to sleep, Ludwig likes video games, Yao likes nature, Natalia likes Ivan, Kiku likes silence, Mathias likes axes, Lukas likesbooks, Berwald likes music,  
>Tino likes puppies, Roderich likes the piano, Lilli likes cute things, Vash likes protecting his sister,<br>Gilbert likes being awesome. Eduard likes cooking. Toris likes meeting new people. ui'm Felix and I like having fun." i smiled as I said it, or said it right in my mind, I hope i said it right out loud or I'd look stupid. I looked around at everyone smiling at me, I think i did it right or they wouldn't be smiling right. Unless I said something wrong and embarressed my self. "good job everyone, especially you Felix, you did well for a first time at actually meeting everyone. Ok all, snack time." Everyone ran to the other room with the big tables, and the teacher brought out fruits and crackers and juice boxes. I sat by Toris, who I now kind of consifered my best friend, or one of my best friends anyways, and Alfred and his brother , Mathew. We talked about a bunch of stuff, like our favorite colors, what our favorite movies were, what we wanted to be when we grow up,  
>stuff like that. After snack time, we got to go out and play again. "So what do you guys wanna play today?" Alfred asked us. Elizaveta hmphed. "What?" Alfred asked.<br>"And ladies, I am a lady." Wow, she can be so prissy sometimes, she was playing like a guy yesterday- don't tell her I said that though. "Fine, what would you guys and Lizzie like to play" Everyone laughed as She turned as red as a tomato.  
>I was laughing along with everyone else but I wan't being mean, jus thaving fun. We all decided that we would play capture the flag.<p>

OoO Duration of the game (I'd type it but I feel like it would just turn into repition of the last chapter) oOo

"Yeah, we won, take that losers!" Lizzie shouted to our team. Alfred was fumjing, his brother trying to calm him down.  
>"No fair you guys cheated!"<br>"did not!"  
>"did too!"<br>This went on for a long time, we all watched them quietly, until the teacher told us our parents were here. I was tired so I told everyone goodbye and left with my mommy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting in the tub, Bubbles all over the place and on my head, mommy had left to get my towl,  
>so I played with my toys some more in the warm water, splashing all over the place. Mommy came in and dried me off, then helped me put my jammies on and crawl into bed. She told me prayers and turned my lights out. My scooby- doo night light was still on though and I fell asleep reall quick. I had a dream about all my friends and me laughing and playing andMe and Toris holding hands. It was a good dream. I smiled.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

End chapter Yeah, sorry it was short-ish and kind of boring, but I had to get an icebreaker in htere somewhere, and I just kind of put it here. This is just kind of a filler chapter, so don't flame if its crap. So I need your opinion, sould I do a bit more preschool drabbling or should I go into elementry school? I need your guys opinion if anyone is reading this, Please review and tell me what you think so I know how to fix things,  
>make things better, ect ect. and again, format messups are not my fault. its notepad.<p>

Review and you will get one free baby america. You can not resist! 


	3. Toris' Birthday

his is probably just a filler chapter because I don't know how to fit elementry years into the plot I want. The next couple chapters may be like that, unless you review and tell me you like it. Again, sorry for grammer/spelling/formatting mistakes. notepads being stupid. This is basically a Toris Felix fluffy chapter,,,kind of (I think)

thanks to:  
>fufu Deidara4ever teenbooks4ever for reviewing on the last chapter.<p>

disclaimer: DO NOT OWN

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

"come on Toris, you can do it." Al said as he skated around the rink. It was Toris' birthday and everyone was at the roller rink. I was an ok skater, and managed to not fall down yet, but toris, as it looked, could not skate. he was clutching the wall near the entrance or the rink itself, wobbling legs, trying not to fall down. everyone was cheering him on, but he refused to let go of the wall. How someone manage dto actually get skates on him in the first place if he didn't know how.  
>"I can't, I don't know how." He said. I made my way over to him. He looked at me.<br>"Hey if your not gonna skate then we can talk if you want." He looked greatful that I wasn't egging him on. Everyone else had gone back to skating, or rather stumbling around the rink. I stood next to him.  
>"sO WHATS UP? you look like your ready to pass out." I said to him. He looked down.<br>"Well, I don't know, I'm just kind of scared that I'll fall on my face and people will laugh at me, or something" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
>"No ones gonna laugh at you, look people are falling all over themselve, see." I pointed to Al's brother, who had just fallen on his butt. Being sneaky about it, I pulled his shoulder, just a little, so that we were only a little off the wall. Toris didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't show it.<br>"So Toris, are you ready to try skating yet? Its no fun sitting by yourself." More secret pulling that he didn't notice, until we were a few feet from the wall.  
>He shook his head and went to grab the wall he leftgo of. When he didn't feel it he looked and saw how far we actually were from the wall he panicked. His legs wobbled as he tried to keep his balance. He grabbed my shoulders to balance himself. once he steadied himself enough, he calmed down, a little bit.<br>"H-how did we get out here?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him along as I skated.  
>"Its ok, now just push yourself forward woth one foot, then with the other." He did, and with me holding his hand, he managed to get going. Then I let go of his hand, he panicked but then calmed down and tried by himself. He was pretty good at it for a first timer. When the others saw Toris skating, they all cheered and whoped. I smiled at my best friend. We'd gotten closer over the past couple years. We had sleepovers at eachothers houses at least once a month, we hung out together, and we were basically inseperable at school. Even though Toris was shy, I tried to get him out of his shell. Most of the time it didn't work, but then there were times like this when he would come out of his shell, just a little, that made me smile. "hey everyone, lets go open Toris' awesome presants!" Gil shouted and we all skated over to the presant table. His mom took pictures as he opened everything, We all had a good time, especially when Mattie accidently tripped on his way to the table and his piece of vanilla cake was smashed right into Francis' face.<p>

Then one by one everyones parents came to get them. Soon me and Toris were the only ones left, we still had twenty minutes left to skate before the rink closed. I teased Toris by skating backwards when he tried to catch me, then I fell on my back andhe tripped over me. We were sprawled out on the ground in a fit of giggles. I sat up after stopping the giggles as much as possible.  
>"See, everyone falls down, even a pro like me." I said. He laughed.<br>"Yeahm pro. Just keep telling yourself that." I fake gasped.  
>"I take offense to that, I think I'm pretty good at skating." He laughed some more, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. The situation was just funny. Then my mom came to get me, so I said bye to Toris and We went home.<p>

END Ok so I know its a bit shorter that what I normally do but oh well, by the way, I think I fixed it but i made a biggish mistake while writing this. At first it was suppose to be Gilberts birthday, but then I made it so that they were the only two left - Felix and toris- and I realized that that wouldn't work so I tried to I skipped a couple years.  
><strong>IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ<strong> Ok so I really need you guys' help here. I really want Felix to call Toris Liet, but I don'/t have a good reason. i don't want to put because hes from Lithuania because in thes fic, everyones just gonna be from america to make things easier on me. So If you think you can think of a good reason for the nickname, please review or PM me. I'm seriously at a loss for this (The only thing that came to ming is that he plays a violin and that made absolutly no sense no matter how you look at it) So please, if you want this story to be more intereesting you will help.  
>Reviews are love, they help me update fastter, even if they're just something like "this is cool" It helps.<p> 


	4. Day at The Amusement Park

Well its sure been awhile since I updated this story hasn't it, and I apologise for that, but lately I have just had NO motivation whatsoever to do anything work-related. Anyway, it didn't help that I didn't get alot of reviews on the last chapter. I think this is gonna be the last filler/ fluffy-ish chapter before the main plot starts, Sorry for spelling/grammer/format mistakes. I didn't spell check this so mistakes may be worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own any charecters or Kennywood.

Thanks To:  
>teenbooks4eva (only reviewer for last chapter, you get a cookie (::) )<p>

"Hey Felix, are you coming?" Gil asked me as I sat on the bench. everyone, AL, Mattie, Toris, Gil, Arthur, Lizzie, Feli and Lovi, stopped and looked back at me. We were at Kennywood (I do not own) for a school field trip and everyone wanted to go on the Pit drop. I stayed on the bench though, not that I didn't want to go and have fun with them, but I was kinda sorta maybe afraid of heights. I didn't want to tell anyone though, because they might laugh at me.  
>"Um, no you guys go on ahead, I'll wait here for you ok." I smiled and made a shooing motion. Gil shrugged and he and most of the others headed off to get in line. Trois, Mattie and Feli stayed behind though. "Guys, I'm fine. Go have and like, ride the ride." I really hoped they would, because They're gonna ask me why I won't go otherwise.<br>"We want you to come to, though." Mattie said.  
>"Yeah, It wouldn't be any fun without you." Toris said.<br>"Ve~ why won't you come?" Feli asked. I mentally facepalmed, well I guess I have to tell them now. I prayed they wouldn't laugh at me.  
>"that is an exallent question, lets go get some cotten candy." I went to get up but the way they looked at me made me stop.<br>"Why won't you tell us?" Toris said.  
>"We won't laugh if thats what your worried about." mattie said. I scratched my head, feeling my blonde hair through my fingers.<br>"I"mafraidofheights." I said quickly. I looked down, waiting for them to laugh, but they didn't.  
>"What did you say?" Feli asked, ok so I guess I said it to fast.<br>"I'm afraid of heights." I said. Toris chuckled, and I looked up. "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh." I pouted.  
>"I'm not laughing at you, I'm not that mean, but if you were afrai of heights why didn't you just say so."<br>"Because, like you guys said, I thought you'd laugh." I looked up at them.  
>"Its ok if you are afraid of heights. but you should still try to face your fear." Mattie said and the other two nodded in agreement. I stood up.<br>"alright, if you say I can do it, then I'll totally do it." And we all walked to get in line.

"Is it too late to get off?" I asked whoever would listen. We'd got on the ride and had started going up. I didn't think I could do it anymore when we just kept going higher. I felt someone grab my hand, and looking pastthe saftey bar, I saw it was Toris. I smiled bit.  
>"Don't worry, You can do it, I'll be here and so will Mattie and Feli, Ok?" I nodded, and held his hand a little tighter as we reached the top.<br>Others on the ride started counting. Five. I looked out into the park in front of me, seeing everything and the ground below. Four. I held Toris' hand tighter, not planning on letting go until we touched the ground again. Three. I closed me eyes. Two. I took a deep breath, I can do this. One. Nevermind i can't do this, too late we started dropping. I screamed as loud as I could, not daring to open my eyes or let go of the hand I was holding onto. The drop ony lasted for a second, but it felt like forever until Toris was telling me it was over.  
>"Felix, its over, you can let go now." He said as I opened my eyes and let go of his hand. I looked at it to see that it was a bit pruple-ish. We stepped off the ride adn went to meet up eith the rest of our group.<br>"Sorry about your hand." I said as we all decided where to go next. He shrugged.  
>"Its ok, at least you faced your fear and went on the ride." He grinned at me. I smiled back, yeah, faced my fear sure. Let records show that I am never going on that ride aain.<br>We decided to go on the swingshot next, now that I could do. See, I'm only scared of heights when its a drop-falling issue. Roller coasters and swings are fine by me.  
>"Are you going on this one?" Toris asked. I nodded, explaining to him that I was fine with rides like this. So we all rode the swingshot without a hitch, then decided to go get lunch. I got a hotdog and french fries with a lemonade, Toris got a hburger with cheesefries and a sprite, Mattie got a hotdog too, with fries and a cherry shlushie, and Feli got a pizza and a Mountain Dew. Everyone else was sitting at the other side of the table. We talked about random things as we ate and made plans which ride we'd go on next.<br>The rest of the day went like any other day at an amusment park would go. when it started getting dark, we all bought lightsabors and went on the merry-go-round, waving them around on our horses and singing that epic song you think of when you see horse races (I don't know what its called but hopefully you know the one I'm talking about)  
>we decided to play a few games before we hadto leave. I won a big stuffed bear from one of the games so I decided to go watch Toris, who was having trouble with his game. It was the typical 'knock the bottles over and win a prize' game and he was failing miserably. i took his last throwing ball, he looked at me but i shrugged him off and threw it. It hit the bottem right one and knocked them all over. The guy let me pick any prize and I picked a stuffed tiger. I gave it to Toris and he gaped at me.<br>"Your welcome." I said as we headed back to the bus. Matttie was carrying a polar bear with him.  
>"Thanks." Toris said beside me and we got on the bus. Everyone was chattering about how much fun they had today. Me and Toris headed to the back where our assigned seats were.<br>The bus ride was gonna be a long one so I got comfy and leaned back against the seat. We talked for a bit, but then Toris fell asleep, his head falling on my shoulder. I was about to wake him up to move it, but decided against it, we were best friends so it was ok. Besides, he looked kind of...cute sleeping like like that. I laid my head on top of his and fell into my own sleep.

The two sleeping children wree unaware of Lizzie sitting in front of them with her disposable camera, bought for her by her mom, taking pictures of them like that. Not because she wanted to get back at them for something, no they were just so adorable like that.

End

Yup so theres another chapter. I wanna say in this chapter they are like 11 or 12, not in middle school yet.  
>I think thats all I have to say about the chapter itself.<br>Oh yeah, that thing with the merry-go-round and the lightsabors actually happened. Me and my friend were at Kennywood and we were waiting in line for the marry-go-round, and we saw this group of guys with lightsabors riding on the merry-go-round singing that song. They are forever my idols.  
>Anyway, if you have questions, suggestions or comments, review or Pm me. I want to know what you think. Also, I'm still looking for ideas on the 'liet thing. Sorry if this was short its like 2 in the morning. <p>


End file.
